Rockfort Island
Rockfort Island was a small island located in the Southern Ocean and was the central location of Resident Evil - CODE: Veronica. The island was privately owned by the Umbrella Corporation and fulfilled the purpose of being both a penal facility for imprisoning enemies of the company and a B.O.W. research facility. History Three months after the destruction of Raccoon City, Claire Redfield - sister of former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield - was captured by Umbrella after she had attempted to infiltrate the company's headquarters in Paris. She was taken to Rockfort Island and placed in solitary confinement. Shortly afterwards, the island was attacked by an unknown organisation being led by Umbrella-traitor Albert Wesker. The lab facility was bombed and the T-virus escaped, contaminating most of the island and turning the majority of the staff and inmates into zombies. Claire was released from solitary by Rodrigo Juan Paval, the guard assigned to her cell. Left to fend for herself on an island filled with monsters, she had only her wits and ingenuity to rely on. This changed when she encountered fellow prisoner Steve Burnside, a young man who had been captured along with his father. The two decided to work together in order to escape the island, battling through many zombies and B.O.W.'s, all the while being toyed with by Rockfort's insane director, Alfred Ashford. Claire and Steve eventually found an airport hidden beneath the Ashford family palace and were able to take a remaining plane off the island before its self-destruct system was activated. However, the island was not completely destroyed by the self-destruct and many of the buildings were still largely intact and functional. Even the viral outbreak had not been entirely contained as many creatures still roamed the area freely and even some of Wesker's own HCF operatives had become infected. Before Claire had escaped, she was able to gain access to a computer and send a message to Leon Kennedy, her fellow survivor from Raccoon who was now working with the US government. Leon relayed Claire's message to her brother Chris, who set out to Rockfort to find her. Of course Claire was already long gone by the time he arrived, however, he did have a fateful reunion with the treacherous Wesker, who was believed dead until then. After a brief confrontation, Chris and Wesker made their own seperate escapes from Rockfort, leaving the island completely abandoned. It is unknown what has become of Rockfort Island in the years since that time. Landmarks * Prison - This place is where Umbrella would incarcerate enemies and traitors to the company. Everyone brought here would be doomed to eventually fall victim to cruel experiments and torture at the hands of Alfred Ashford. * Training Facility - Rockfort also supported a training ground for new members of Umbrella's paramilitary forces. Here, USS agents would be trained in various methods for combatting rogue B.O.W.'s. * B.O.W. Laboratory - Located next to the training facility. This is where Ashford's scientific staff conducted B.O.W. research and development. * Official Residence - The official residence of Alfred Ashford, director of Rockfort. Numerous forms of military regalia decorate its halls as well as many portraits of Ashford family members. * Private Residence - A foreboding mansion located across a bridge from the Official Residence. This is the home of Alfred and, supposedly, his twin sister Alexia. In truth, Alfred lived alone in this house, living out his delusional fantasies of he and Alexia together while occasionally dressing up in women's clothing to appear as her. Prior to Wesker's attack on the island, the house had already fallen into a state of disrepair since Alfred had denied entry to everyone, including his servants. Creatures Below is a complete list of all creatures that were encountered on Rockfort Island. Irregular mutants * Zombies '- When Wesker's forces attacked the island, the T-virus escaped and infected all of the staff and prisoners. * 'Zombie dogs - Doberman guard dogs contaminated after the T-virus leaked from the laboratory. * Infected bats '- Large swarms of bats became infected following the viral leak. B.O.W.'s * 'Albinoids - Claire encountered numerous infant Albinoids in the laboratory. During Chris' visit to the island, he encountered a single adult in a shallow pool under the ruins of the residence. * Bandersnatch - Humanoid B.O.W.'s with stretching arms. * Gulp Worm - An earthworm-based B.O.W. used for USS training exercises. * Black Widows - Arachnid B.O.W.'s. * T-078 - A single Tyrant T-103 unit that was released by Alfred to stop Claire and Steve from escaping. It boarded their escape plane as they were taking off and Claire was forced to fight it inside the plane's cargo hold. It was defeated when Claire used a cargo catapult to launch it out of the plane mid-flight. Category:Monster Habitats Category:Resident Evil Category:Islands